


Alyasimin

by auricolet



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femme, Harem, Pet, Petplay, femme for femme, slave - Freeform, soft, soft submission, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auricolet/pseuds/auricolet
Summary: A girl is called to her Mistress who is reflecting in the garden.
Kudos: 14





	Alyasimin

The fog of sleep began to dissipate slowly then abruptly as she found the voice of one of the servants jarring her awake. The tone was soft, polite, but insistent.

“She requests your presence.”

She tightly shut her eyes against the morning light, realizing she had almost certainly overslept, and blinked a few times to erase the sleep from her eyes.

“Where is She?”

He nodded his head in the direction. “She’s waiting in the Garden for you.”

She didn’t need more direction and nodded, quickly gathering herself, briefly glimpsing into the vanity mirror in her smaller private quarters to adjust the veil and freshen her face with rosewater before setting foot toward her Mistress. The scent of the flowers crept from the gardens to her own chambers, and so as she approached the odors were increasingly intense. Following her nose, it was no difficult task to locate the Lady as she sat on a bench surrounded by bushes of small star-shaped white flowers whose potent fragrance made her feel almost as intoxicated as Her presence.

“There is my darling girl…” Her voice seemed amused, the dark make-up on her lids nicely framing her also-dark eyes. The girl approached Her and knelt at her feet, head on the floor aligned with her feet. The light touch of fingers on her back bade her lift her head and rest it against the Her thigh, as She stroked her hair.

“You’re usually such a good girl - I must wonder why you stayed in bed so late.” She didn’t ask the question, not really, so she kept silent, feeling increasing exhilaration over the petting. The smell of the jasmine flowers combined with her Mistress’s perfume made her salivate and she found herself swallowing a knot in her throat. The hand came to her chin, digging in slightly. “You’re lucky you’re so precious to me.”

“Yes, my Lady.” She murmured, nuzzling the skin of Her thighs where the skirts exposed it. A hand held tightly in her hair, and brought her face to lift toward Her own. She leaned forward cupping the face once more and smiled, softly at first, then with a bit more teeth. The girl could almost feel the sharpness on her skin as the memory gripped her.

“You’ll join me again tonight, darling creature. I expect you’ll recall what you need to do for you Mistress.”

She nodded solemnly as she could with the hand still in her hair and on her face and it elicited a harsh but pretty laugh from Her.

“Now sit for a while, I’ve some writing to do my pet.”


End file.
